our_worldly_woesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outbreak
Background When the pathogen strikes the city of ______ a large percentage of the population is killed or infected. Many turn into zombies - vessels of the Pathogen - and relatively few survivors remain. Society and order in the city collapsed shortly following the outbreak. The player character begins the game sometime around the beginning of the outbreak in _______. During the event of the outbreak of The Pathogen, the player will be witnessing the breakdown of society, with events such as major riots, looting and other criminal activity, curfews and marshal law, small and large scale quarantines, increased police and military activity, violence in the streets, frantic evacuations, and many kinds of mass panic. The first three days are where the majority of action happens, and after the first week, the city will be lost to the infected and outside help will be cut to a minimum. Communication with the outside world has proved ineffective but it is assumed that civilizations all around the world are slowly succumbing to the pathogen as well. It is even rumored that some have successfully contained the outbreak, unlike in ________. After the total collapse of society in _______, some outside organizations will attempt to help the city by doing a number of things such as sending supplies from planes through air drops. Some military organizations will send squadrons of heavily armed soldiers to "clean-up" the city. Many of these soldiers will be also be hostile to innocent civilians in the city because civilians were ordered to stay inside their homes for the length of the outbreak, and any caught outside will be deemed "infected" and killed on sight until there is a definite cure. Other squadrons will occupy roadblocks and outposts in the border and exits of the city, and rarely inside the city, and will be defending these with extreme firepower to help facilitate the clean up of the city and the prevent the spread of infection. Many who survived the initial outbreak (after about 3 days) become looters and criminals following the collapse of society and the laws that governed it. Some will gather into bandit groups and will terrorize the other city inhabitants and steal their supplies. The city will be a very hostile place, especially during night when visibility is at a minimum and infected individuals become exponentially more ferocious. It is imperative that survivors find a safe place that is well-fortified - as the infected tend to mutate and gather into powerful hordes that can overwhelm a survivor caught outside. Although most of the city's population was decimated by The Pathogen, a fair bit of survivors remain due to some uniting into groups that work together to survive the disaster, with some even trying to reclaim the city and rebuild society. It is unsure of where the pathogen originated from, and if it is man-made or natural. The city of ________, being struck so suddenly and grievously without an early warning, suffered tremendous losses and any attempts to contain the pathogen didn't prove very effective. The unfinished quarantine walls and abandoned military checkpoints that dot the city confirm the overwhelming nature of the pathogen's outbreak. The city is struck extremely hard, and society, the government, and order collapses within 3 days, as 3 days is the longest governmental response time for a natural disaster. After 3 days, the city shows no significant progress of being reclaimed and taken under control, and is deemed lost to the disease. The city is quarantined, albeit ineffectively, however some have found a way out and the pathogen is assumed to have spread out of the city. Many survivors trapped in the city awaited the help of the government, who, unbeknownst to them, cannot control the spread of the disease and will eventually collapse like the city did. The disease is assumed to have spread out into the world and become a very serious pandemic, some even calling it the apocalypse. *Spoilers!!!!!!!!* ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- The pathogen's origin is in the arctic, where an alien meteor containing it has struck and lay dormant until global warming has thawed out a nearby graveyard, as well as the meteor. Within a few short months, the pathogen has actually spread worldwide and affected many civilizations across the globe, and any sort of quarantine has proved minimally effective, as the whole world is now experiencing a severe pandemic. It may take many years to restore mankind and it's civilizations if ever the pathogen can be cured or eradicated. ☀Zombie apocalypse can be metaphorically attributed to biowarfare, toxins with biological origins and neurological disorders that propagates itself through microorganisms causing epidemics. Then metamorphosing into pandemics. I propose a biological equilibrium where antigenic poisons, bacteria, venom or parasite destroys human cells, while replicating them into anti-immune cells.